gems_will_lead_usfandomcom-20200214-history
White Pearl (FD3, ACiAR)
White Pearl is one of Fluorescent Diamond's Pearls, originally grown by Nacre and given away as a gift. Biography Originally part of Nacre's first Pearl progeny, White Pearl originally served her and her leader, White Diamond XVIII, in protecting the court from potential attack. Her weapon, a mighty trident that shot energy, could help herd free-range Gems into appropriate places, as well as whittle down an enemy Gem's health before a stronger Gem could deliver a killing blow. However, even her and her "siblings" could not stop a first generation Pearl, Black Pearl, from successfully assassinating WD13, going down in infamy as the first Pearl to do so. Nacre and her Pearls mourned the loss of their Diamond, with White Pearl specifically spiteful that she couldn't have been at the right place at the right time... but then none of them could have known. To make things worse for the Pearl with a cross to bear, the White Diamond successor, WD14, had no use for Pearls as herders and defenders, and simply separated her from her "siblings" and creator to find a new owner. She would have ended up as the "sexy" storage unit for a lecherous Hyalite, but their leader, Fluorescent Diamond II, felt that a Pearl that fought for her former Diamond deserved much better than the fate of a concubine. True, being servant to a Diamond was not much better in terms of satisfying needs, but it had special privileges, such as having political and social power. All but resigning to this fate, her world shook again when she found out that FD2 shattered outside of her knowledge; he having left her to maintain inventory while he was away. Frightened, she hid away in her gilded storage box until another Gem opened it when it was safe. That Gem would be Deep Blue Zircon, for they've just given her away to the Fluorescent Diamond successor, FD3. FD3 cherished the Pearl as an adorable pet and charming companion. Even when soon joined by two other Pearls, there was no division of attention or desire. Fluorescent Diamond III had a strange quirk of treating all of her Gems as equals, in no small part thanks to her powers of controlling Gem shapeshifting past their limits, allowing them to stand as tall and strong as her, at least temporarily. Being controlled long enough has given White Pearl and her fellow Pearls extraordinary control of their bodies. White Pearl in particular specialized in an avian form, allowing her to fly through the air and even within the orbit of a planet, though space travel is still difficult for her. Other shapes include an exaggerated hourglass figure similar to some Garnets and a heavily muscular physique similar to a Quartz. As an advisor, White Pearl uses her long memory and incredible knowledge to advise FD3 on appropriate strategies in battle and advancements in technology at her disposal. She acts with a cold yet constructive attitude, keeping FD3 from acting against reason or Homeworld law, and maintaining her legitimacy as leader. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Pearls Category:Homeworld Category:Gems Category:ACiAR Characters Category:White